Bien
by Kir Kanos
Summary: -Historia de Watchmen- 1956, Walter Joseph Kovacs tiene dieciséis años y está a punto de oír una de las noticias que marcará su vida para siempre...


**BIEN**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Copyright © 1985-2009 - DC Comics. Todos los derechos reservados. Todas las marcas, logos y símbolos

mencionados o expuestos están registrados por sus respectivos propietarios Watchmen creado por Alan More y Dave Gibbons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Bien Kovacs! Pero intenta poner más peso en las caderas... ¡muy bien!

Joseph golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía talento, o al menos eso siempre le decían. Un sudor frío recorría toda su frente y espalda, su cabello escarlata brillaba bajo los focos allí, en el ring.

Y con ritmo pausado pero constante, machacaba con esfuerzo y concentración la almohadilla sujetada por su entrenador, Bruce Charstone.

Siempre la misma repetición, dos golpes moderados con la diestra y una explosión detonada con la izquierda...

-¡Mantén el ritmo en tus "jabs" Kovacs, no te arrugues!

Él seguía insistiendo, seguía atento, concentrándose en cada uno de sus impactos...

¡Pack, pack...! ¡Plam!

Súbitamente, comenzó a recordar momentos de su pasado...

¡Pack, pack...! ¡Plam!

Su ceño empezó a deformarse y sus ojos se tornaron en ascuas azules, llenos de odio eterno...

¡Pack, pack...! ¡Plam!

...Empezaba a recordar,... recordar a su madre...

¡Pack, pack...! ¡Plam!

...Sí, recordando cuando aquellos hombres iban y la mancillaban... y ella se dejaba mancillar, se dejaba denigrar...

¡Pack, pack...! ¡Plam!

-¡Eso es, Kovacs!

...cuando se acercó un día preocupado, preguntándose si aquel tipo que estaba con ella le hacía daño y recibió como respuesta una emanación carmesí en su cara y las palabras más duras que había oído en su vida...

¡Pack, pack...! ¡Plam!

..."¡Tendría que haberles escuchado! ¡Tenía que haber abortado!"

¡Pack, pack...! ¡¡¡PLAM!!!

Un aullido desgarrador despertó a Joseph de sus ensoñaciones, apagando así sus ojos encendidos,... y delante de él, Charstone soltaba la almohadilla y sujetaba su bíceps dolorido.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa Kovacs...?! ¡Casi me rompes el brazo!

El chico descendió su mirada hasta el suelo del ring.

-Yo... lo siento.

Y a Bruce no se le pasó por alto la lágrima que fue arrastrándose a lo largo de su mejilla y que terminó sin secarse allí, estrellándose justo donde descansaba la mirada de Walter.

-¡Hey! ¡No pasa nada chico... no es para tanto!

Joseph no se movió.

-¿Qué te ocurre Kovacs? ¿Estás bien?

No hubo respuesta, y Bruce entendió que se trataba de algo demasiado doloroso y que permanecía muy dentro de él desde hacía muchísimos años. No podía obligarle a que se lo contara, pero por lo menos podía intentar animarlo.

-Llevo en esto muchísimos años , y no había visto nada parecido desde el cuarenta y siete... eres bueno Kovacs, mucho. Podrías ser algo más que un simple campeón amateur.

Joseph alzó la vista y sus ojos se volvieron como siempre. Inexpresivos, atentos, taladradores...

-No hay muchos zurdos en el mundo del boxeo, y menos aún que tengan la potencia, reflejos y velocidad que presentas. Eso te convierte en un adversario peligroso e inesperado, sigue así y llegarás lejos.

De repente, vio que en la entrada apareció una visita que no solía acercarse por esas instalaciones.

Era una mujer rubia, entre treinta y cuarenta años, muy bien conservada si tenía ésta última edad. Con porte elegante aunque eso sí, una constitución algo gruesa y muy baja. No tanto como Walter, pero por apenas unos centímetros.

Anne Peylor, directora general del hogar Lilliam Charlston para los niños problemáticos de New Jersey.

Por fin estaba ahí...

Charstone se dirigió nuevamente hacia su pupilo.

-Creo que por hoy es bastante, deja los guantes, ve a las duchas y termina tus deberes. Mañana seguimos.

El joven pelirrojo asintió levemente y obedeció casi automáticamente, cuando andaba a la altura de la Sra. Peylor, ésta le avisó:

-Dentro de un par de horas pasaré por tu habitación Kovacs, tengo que hablar de algo importante contigo, estate atento.

El chico asintió nuevamente y siguió su camino.

El corpulento entrenador bajo del cuadrilátero y se acercó a la mujer, por su rostro supo que no sería fácil convencerla.

-¿Qué deseas Bruce? ¿Por qué me has llamado?

-Es sobre Walter,...

Peylor puso los ojos en blanco, Bruce todavía seguía insistiendo.

-Ya te dije que no, ¿Es qué no entiendes? ¡No voy a dejarte que lo adoptes...! no para lo que tienes pensado. De hecho ya le encontré un trabajo en una pequeña industria textil y dentro de dos semanas le conseguiré un apartamento a dos cuadras de aquí...

El desagrado era claro por la forma en que arrugaba sus labios y bigotes.

-Ese chico tiene talento... ¡No puede desperdiciarse pudriéndolo en un trabajo de mierda!

-¡¿Olvidas por qué está aquí?! ¡¿Olvidas cómo dejó a esos otros dos chicos...?! ¡No permitiré que potencies su lado más violento... no mientras yo dirija éste centro! - La directora frunció levemente su boca -...Bruce, ya es un milagro que puedas entrenarlo, si el gobierno no apoyase estas medidas, desde luego no te permitiría que lo hicieses. Y supongo que entenderás que todo ésto tendrá que recaer sobre tu conciencia si algún día hace daño a alguien más...

-¡No es justo, Anne! ¡Él está más que curado! ¡Es responsable, serio, obediente,... esto no es justo!

-Eso no es lo que dicen los expedientes de Alice y sus compañeros...- Abrió el blog que llevaba y empezó a buscar. -...¡Aquí está! ¡Según ella...! "Tiene una profunda rabia interior acumulada, es un chico retraído, cohibido y con una fuerte sensación de timidez oculta bajo una personalidad altamente maníquea. Lejos de dejar de sentirse frustrado, se está convirtiendo poco a poco en un individuo cada vez más reprimido, solitario y misógino." Todo de su puño y letra... con éste expediente es imposible.

-Pero... ¡¿Qué sabrá esa loquera?! ¿Por el hecho de que se está transformando en un patriota hecho y derecho ya tiene que considerarse trastornado?

-Nadie dice que está trastornado, pero no puede boxear y punto.

-La ley me apoya Anne, si lo adopto puedo entrenarlo.- Rugió enfadado

-Si lo adoptas,...- Señaló Peylor -...sino, está a mi cargo y yo tengo el poder de decidir si puedes o no adoptarlo Bruce, y no lo harás a menos de que me persuadas de lo contrario.

Desesperado, intentó convencerla por medio de otros argumentos.

-Escucha Anne... me estás diciendo que no quieres permitir que yo lo entrene,... déjame convencerte de que con éste deporte puede cambiar... escucha, ese chico es una estrella, lo presiento. Descargando su furia y frustración en esos golpes puede conseguir las dos cosas: Llegar a hacer algo más de lo que cualquiera puede esperar de él y curarlo finalmente ahogando sus frustraciones... o lo que diga esa puta devoradora de cerebros. A mi cargo estará seguro... ¿Te he fallado alguna vez?

Peylor estaba enfadándose.

-Agradecería que respetaras a Alice, no merece tus insultos únicamente por hacer su trabajo y hacerlo bien... ¡Y la respuesta es no! ¡No intentes volcar tus sueños frustrados sobre los hombros de Walter! No es posible...

-Por favor Anne,... por favor- Suplicaba Charstone, casi con ambas manos juntas.

La mujer le miró inquisidoramente, aunque por dentro se sentía fatal.

Le caía bien aquel hombre y odiaba tener que defraudarlo.

-Es mi última palabra... tienes que entenderme Bruce.

El entrenador observó los ojos marrones de su interlocutora.

-Kovacs nunca será feliz con la vida que le estás ofreciendo, nunca te lo perdonará,... ni yo tampoco.

Peylor suspiró, se veía que él no quería claudicar.

Pero lo cierto es que tenía que admitir que el tremendo amor paterno que estaba mostrando Charstone le había llenado.

-Está bien, haremos lo siguiente... ¿Estarías dispuesto a hacerte cargo de él y a responsabilizarte?- Cuestionó.

-Lo firmaría ahora mismo si tuviera una pluma.

-Muy bien, quizás te la traiga más tarde junto con los papeles de la adopción. Después de que, por supuesto, haya terminado de hablar con él... ¿Sigues dispuesto a seguir adelante con esto? ¿Crees todavía que estás preparado para cuidar de un chico como él?

Durante un instante se mantuvo pensativo, no fue largo pero sí lo suficiente como para que Anne descubriese esa duda interior que se estaba planteando. La duda de si estaba preparado para seguir adelante con la idea.

De si estaba preparado para cuidar de un chico como Walter Joseph Kovacs... o no.

Y aunque no parecía del todo convencido, decidió reafirmar su posición.

-Sí, estoy dispuesto.

-No me convence Bruce...- miró durante un instante su reloj, tenía cosas que hacer. -...atiende, hoy tengo mucho que hacer así que no puedo prestarte más tiempo, pero si al final me decido te citaré mañana para que firmes los papeles y nos ahorraremos la documentación. Pero si no puede ser más vale que te despidas de él, porque espero que antes de que pasen dos semanas pueda por fin cumplir con lo que me he propuesto.

...

Ya habían pasado las dos horas desde que Joseph salió del gimnasio.

La cama estaba hecha, la habitación respetuosamente recogida, él elegantemente peinado y arreglado, sus zapatos recién pulidos,...

todo perfecto para recibir con respeto y educación a su profesora.

Nada estaba fuera de lugar, nada.

Y mientras aguardaba su llegada, había estado aprovechando el tiempo como el alumno y chico modelo que era.

Así era él, se esforzaba por hacerlo mejor.

Para ser una buena persona, como siempre habría deseado su queridísimo padre.

Seguramente estaría allí, a la diestra de Dios, vigilándolo y aguardando hasta el día en que volviesen a reencontrarse.

Hasta el día en que Joseph se ganara ese premio con justicia.

Y no desazonaría en trabajar con ahínco para ganárselo.

Hacía casi media hora que había terminado su composición literaria sobre "Los crímenes de la calle Morge" de Edgar Allan Poe, sin lugar a dudas uno de los mejores escritores que América tuvo el honor de parir.

Disfrutó muchísimo ese trabajo ya que la literatura era para él, junto con la religión una de sus asignaturas favoritas.

Pero ahora tenía otras cosas que hacer.

El trabajo del que ahora se ocupaba era de psicología... una composición biográfica sobre uno de los más modernos científicos y sus grandes descubrimientos en el campo práctico del estudio de la mente humana.

Hermann Rorschach, y también, su famoso test.

La psicología no era su materia preferida, ya que le parecía demasiado especulativa e inútil. Una asignatura poco práctica e irresoluble de la que unos pocos charlatanes trataban de darle consistencia a través de una cínica demagogia.

Pero como en todas las materias, el cumplía y la realizaba y también trataba de sacarle el lado positivo.

En este caso tenía que terminar su materia creando un prototipo de lámina de tinta y determinar que era lo que veía después.

Construyó una especie de "L" en un trozo de papel doblado y la tinta se pegó, creando dos "L`s" juntadas, una normal y otra invertida.

¿Y qué fue lo que él vio?

veía belleza, horizontalidad.

Veía sobre todo dos colores separados, uno blanco y otro negro, sin mezclar ni adulterar. Y a él... eso le gustaba.

De repente tocaron leve pero ruidosamente la puerta, seguido de unas suaves palabras.

-¿Se puede?

Joseph la identificó como la voz de la Sra. Peylor.

-Adelante.- Invitó.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Kovacs, educado como era, se dispuso a incorporarse...

-No hace falta que te levantes Walter... de hecho es mejor que te quedes ahí sentado.

Obedeció y se quedó contemplándola con esa mirada tan escrutadora y sin pestañear que le ponía tanto los pelos de punta.

Anne cogió aire y suspiró, parecía cargar un enorme peso en sus espaldas. Pero por fin se decidió y se dispuso a soltarlo.

-Verás... no te traigo buenas noticias Walter, y entenderemos que después de esto puedas sentir un gran dolor y angustia... es normal, pero ante todo te pido que por favor no te sientas culpable.

Silencio... seguía atento, esperando...

-En fin,... verás, ésta mañana hemos sido informados de una terrible noticia, tu madre ha...

Seriedad, completa seriedad.

-...ha...

Era insoportable torturar así a un chiquillo, pero tenía derecho a saberlo.

-...ha fallecido.

Se mantuvo callado, ¿estaría en shock?

-Al parecer la asesinaron hace cosa de tres días,... créeme Walter, lo siento muchísimo.

Durante un minuto no movió un sólo músculo, y de repente abrió la boca.

-Bien.

¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo podía reaccionar así?!

-¿Bien?- Cuestionó Peylor claramente sorprendida -¿Sólo eso? ¿Bien?

-Sí.

El nuevo silencio que inundó la habitación era muchísimo más incomodo que el anterior.

-¿Puedo terminar mis deberes Srta. Peylor?- Preguntó con cruel desinterés.

Anne no se lo podía creer, le parecía insólito. ¿Tanto odio podía acumular una criatura como esa? ¿Tanto como para sentir indiferencia ante la muerte de su madre?

¡Con dieciséis años y cargaba toda esa ira!

Definitivamente, no se lo podía creer.

La sorpresa fue tal que no le sorprendió el verse a si misma saliendo horrorizada de la sala, sin siquiera despedirse del chico.

Y se permitió dedicar un pensamiento ante una idea.

Ella no podía aceptar que Bruce se lo llevase.

Que alimentase su furia, para convertirlo en un gallo de pelea.

No, tenía que alejarlo, darle una vida tranquila y vigilada.

Apaciguarlo, o sino ella sería la única culpable.

No podía cargar con esa culpa.

No podía hacerlo.


End file.
